Royal Love
by iliv3bymu5ic
Summary: When I'm with him I feel small. He makes me feel normal. I can just get away from all this royal stupidity. Danny Jones/OC
1. The Party

**Love Royale- Danny Jones love story.**

**Well I'm new to this website...lol. Um I've only read stories from here. I've never actually written anything in this website. I don't know if its the same as quizilla, but I'll give this a try. I have some stories in quizilla so if you wanna stop by and read my material before you read this story, your more than welcome to...my username is iliv3bymu5ic. So yea enough chat-chit. Yessssss I said it backwards. lol where does that come out? Anyways so yea...um I'd really appreciate it if you all would message me and tell me what you think so far. hehe. so yea here it is.**

**Chapter 1-The party.**

**"Laney, hurry up. China is here already. Come on," my mother shouted from outside of the bathroom door. It was my birthday today, and my family decided to make me a party I didn't want...supposedly they have a surprise for me. Knowing them...its going to be embarrassing.**

**"I didn't want this stupid party mum. AND I'M NOT GOING OUT IN THIS HORRID DRESS. Why can't I just wear my normal jeans and T-shirt?" I shouted back. I never disrespect my elders, I'm always polite and thoughtful, and I always obey orders...well sometimes. You see, being me, I can't actually have a normal life. I can't have normal friends that are not from France, or Italy, or spain, or Genovia, or...CHINA, for crying out loud. Being the Princess of England, isn't exactly the life I would have chosen for myself. All those snotty, princes are so full of themselves.**

**"Now now dear, just do it for us ok. It's your birthday. Your turning 20, thats exciting isn't it?" she asked.**

**"It can't be when you can't enjoy it," I growled, tugging on the neck of the dress I was forced to wear.**

**"Laney, we're doing it for your own good. Its dangerous," she informed me, while mouthed everything she was saying.**

**If you still haven't figured it out...my mother is Elizabeth Windsor. 84 years old woman. Can you believe my mother and father still had something to shoot at the age of 64. Hard to believe...ok, you still haven't gotten it...My mother is Queen Elizabeth II. The daughter of King George VI. My family always tried to tell me about the past of royalty...but I kinda got lost after Queen Elizabeth I's reign...Elizabeth Tudor, Queen Elizabeth I, Daughter of King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. So does that mean I'm not related to them?**

**"Yes, yes, I know...thats what they all say...thats why the dutchess went mad," I shouted.**

**"Good to know you've been doing your history,"**

**"Actually I saw the movie," I laughed.**

**"Come on, get out of there," she banged on the door. I sighed and slowly opened the restroom door.**

**"OOOOoh look at you, you look like such a lady," she pinched my cheeks. I shooed her hands away.**

**" Mum, I know your old and all but I would have thought you've gotten the drift of the cheek pinching," I told her. She scoffed.**

**"Bite your tongue. I am still young and beautiful...your father always seems to think so," she looked down and smiled widely. I made a discusted face.**

**"What you and Dad do, is yours only, don't go sharing it with me," I put my hands up in protest.**

**"Sorry, ok, come on," she turned and walked out. I tugged on my dress.**

**"Fucking hate this," I muttered and walked out.**

**I entered the courtyard and saw a lot of people. I saw horses, mimes, clowns, bands, queens, princess, princesses, kings, senators, and such. RIDES...SERIOUSLY. They got me rides to. When can I have a normal birthday party? **

**I sighed and walked farther into the courtyard.**

**"Princess Laney, happy birthday. It's a splendid party," the king of Genovia greeted me. I forced a smile and said my thank you, and walked away.**

**"Laney, darling, why don't you go greet china, ok? Your surprise will be ready in a bit," mum pointed out to china. I nodded. I ****couldn't**** even take two steps without someone coming up to me and greet me. By the 13th person that had done that, I ran toward the garden to hide. It used to be my escape when I was a kid. I used to imagine little movie clips in my head. Like me meeting McFly, and Danny Jones or Dougie Poynter to fall in love with me. Silly I know. I looked around the garden, walking towards my spot, to see if anyone was watching. The guard was standing on the other side and spotted me.**

**"Princess, shouldn't you be at the party?" he asked.**

**"Um yes. But um, Mum, told me to tell you...we...ranoutofcheese. Yes, um she was wondering if you could go get some?" I smiled.**

**"Yes ma'am," he nodded, and responded in his strong British voice. He disappears and I run to what was left of space towards my spot, until I run into someone.**

**"OW!" I placed my hand on my forehead where I felt it burn.**

**"Ow, I'm sorry. So sorry," I heard a guys voice, rather familiar.**

**"It's ok, I wasn't looking," I mentioned. I looked at the guy I had bumped into, and with shock, I noticed the familiar curly haired, blue eyed guy. He looked at me and stared. **

_**Oh god, he knows who I am...**_

**I gulped loudly.**

**"What?" I managed to say. **_**Get a hold of yourself Laney.**_

**"Has god sent you down for me...because you are one beautiful angel," he breathed out. I laughed.**

**"I think you have that pick up line wrong," I smiled. He looked up at the air, in thought.**

**"Ah, who cares you know what I meant," he shrugged. There was a silence between us.**

**"So what are you doing back here?" we ended up asking in unison. We laughed at our accident.**

**"Um well my band and I are playing for the princess," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.**

_**Yes...he doesn't know who I am, thank god.**_

**"Ahhhh," I nodded slowly.**

**"What about you, your planning to crash the party or...jack the queen?" he smiled.**

**"Something like that," I bit my bottom lip.**

**"Well which one?" he chuckled.**

**"Crashing the party," I smirked. He laughed.**

**"I'm Danny," he extended his arm.**

**"I know," I took his hand.**

**"Well..." he continued to shake my hand.**

**"Well What?" I rose my brow.**

**"Do you have a name?" he didn't let go of my hand.**

**"Yea..." I smiled. "It's Brooke," **

**"Brooke? Huh, strange name," he scrunched his face.**

**I scoffed, still smiling.**

**"In a good way...like, you've never heard it before...um like...it's unique," he defended himself.**

**"I know...I was just playing around," I smiled widely. He smiled at me.**

_**Oh my god. **_

**"So seriously, what are you doing back here?" **

**I looked down at our hands, still holding.**

**"I uh," I chuckled. Our hands released. "I'm crashing the party," **

**"Really? I thought you were kidding,"**

**"Nope,"**

**"Are you a friend of the royal family?"**

**"Something close to that," **

**"Cool,"**

**"LANEY...LANEY, DEAR," I heard my mum shout. I chuckled nervously.**

**"I have to go," my eyes widened softly.**

**"Wha-but," **

**"It was nice meeting you...bye," I ran out.**

**"LANEY...LANE-,"**

**"Yes mother?" I cut her off.**

**"There you are...where did you run off too?"**

**"I just needed some air,"**

**"Well come on, your surprise is ready...I'm sure your going to love it," she giggled, like a little girl.**

**"Ok," I walked beside her.**

**"Let's get those leaves out of your hair first," she pulled twigs and leaves out.**

**(Danny's POV)**

**"Mate, mate, I just met this really cool girl," I told Dougie, causing him too turn to me.**

**"Really, is she cute?" he smiled.**

**"Yea she is," I chuckled.**

**"Well, who is the bird?"**

**"Her name is Broo-," **

**"Danny mate, there you are. We're bout to go on," Tom cut me off.**

**"Alright," I said. "I'll tell you later," I informed Dougie, with a big smile on my face.**

**"GIVE IT UP FOR MCFLY," the announcer shouted. We ran up stage, waving at everyone. I spotted Brooke, and waved at her. We held our instruments up, and walked up to our spots.**

**"How are ya'll feelin?" Tom shouted. Everyone cheered, even the elderly.**

**"One, two, one, two, three," I started. We began to play the beginning of "Five colours".**

**"DO-DO-DODO-DO-DO. DO-DO-DODO-DO-DO. DO-DO-DODO-DO-DO...SHE'S GOT A LIP RING AND FIVE COLOURS IN HER HAIR. NOT INTO FASHION BUT I LOVE THE CLOTHES SHE WEARS. HER TATOOS ALWAYS HIDDEN BY HER UNDERWEAR BUT SHE DON'T CAAAAARE," we finished the song, and the announcer came back up.**

**"Alright, Let's here it for the McFly boys again, we would like to thank the queen for huge special gift to her daughter...princess Laney Brooke Windsor. Will you please come up?" the announcer offered. We saw the queen move towards the stage. Brooke was right behind her. **

_**Haha, I'm guessing this is her plan to crash.**_

**They came up to the stage. They stood in front of us facing the guest. The queen wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders.**

**"Come on everybody let's wish Laney a happy 20th birthday," the announcer shouted. Everyone began to sing happy birthday, except for me...I was in shock. **

**"Hey whats wrong Danny, you look like as if you've seen a ghost?" Dougie chuckled, patting me in the back. I continued to stare at Brooke...no...Laney...no...**_**PRINCESS**_** Laney. **

**"Hey stop staring so hard at the bird. She might fall off the stage," he chuckled.**

**"Tha...thats her," I pointed. Dougie's eyes widened and he quickly pushed my hand down.**

**"What, she's the girl?" he whispered. I nodded. The song finished and the queen and Princess turned to face us.**

**"Dear, I hope you liked your surprise. I know how big of a fan you are to McFly," the queen reminded her.**

**(Normal POV)**

**"Well I'm sure you know them, Tom" she motioned to Tom, who extended his arm. I took it and shook it.**

**"Happy birthday Princess Laney," he bowed, then straightened up.**

**I moved down to Harry.**

**"Happy birthday Princesslaney," he said covering his mouth, hiding his laugh, as he sped through the last two words of his sentence.**

**I giggled and moved farther down to Dougie.**

**"mmm-mm vrrrmm grrmmmem mhhhmghhnhmmhm," was all I understood Dougie say. I smiled, as he blushed in embarrassment.**

**Then I got down to Danny. He put his arm out and I took it. His eyes showed shock. **

**"Ha-happy b-birthday...Princess Laney," he managed. I smiled at him, but he turned away. My smile faded.**

**"Thank you all for coming," my mother, informed them.**

**"Yes, this was a wonderful surprise...thank you mum," I turned to her and hugged her.**

**"Your welcome dear," she smiled and turned to the crowd.**

**"Well, we'll let the boys finish playing, you all enjoy the party," she announced. We walked off stage. I looked back at Danny. He stares at me.**

**"ALRIGHT IS EVERYONE READY TO PAAAAARTTTTTYYY?" Tom shouted.**

**Danny looked at me one last time, his voice followed his movement.**

**"Y-yea, I WANT YOU TO GIVE IT UP FOR PRINCESS...LA-NEY OVER HERE, SHOW HER HOW MUCH YOU APPRECIATE HER INVITING YOU," He shouted. Everyone cheered.**

**"Pretty sure she's a heart breaker huh?" Danny looked at me and smirked. **_**What the hell is he playing at?**_

**"YEA SHE IS," Jack, one of my ex boy friends, shouted.**

**"You use to date her, my man?" Danny gave a nod to Jack.**

**"Yea, whats it to you?" Jack asked, pissed off. You see Jack WAS my boyfriend. Emphazise on the was. He is the prince of England. You know how there is always another, well he was the other. Stuck up like the rest of them. Yep, I dated a fair amount of princess in my day.**

**"Nothing, just asking," he chuckled.**

**"ALLRIGHT THEN LETS GET THIS PARTY GOING," Tom interrupted the discussion. **

**They played a few songs then took a break. I was walking around, until I felt someone tug my arm.**

**"Hey," I heard a familiar voice. I turn around and see non other than Danny.**

**"Hi," I smiled.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you were the princess?" he looked at into my eyes.**

**"You didn't ask," I bit my bottom lip. He walked closer.**

**"Well...why couldn't you just tell me?" we were centimeters apart.**

**"I thought it be fun to make you find out yourself," I giggled, looking up at him. He got closer.**

**"How do you know I didn't know already?" his lips were getting closer to mine.**

**"YOu wouldn't have acted...the...way...you...do," our lips brushed.**

**"Ahem, hello princess," Tom interrupted. We both turned to him.**

**"Please do excuse him, he's had a little to much bubbly," Tom patted Danny on the back.**

**"It's ok, and please...call me Laney," I giggled. We started to have a nice conversation. Danny explained to Tom what had happened earlier. Tom was kind of ok with it. Later Dougie and Harry joined us and we started having some drinks.**

**"Grrr. Stupid dress, god," I growled, tugging at the dress. I had been complaining about it for the past 20 minutes.**

**"Well then...why don't you...uh...take it off," he chuckles. I mimick his naughty humor and punch him. Normally I would care about hurting him, but hey...I'm drunk so, why do I care. **

**Danny jumps at my hit, grabs his arm, and drops his jaw in pain. The guys laugh.**

**"I still don't see how your a princess," Dougie remarks through his laughter.**

**"What do you mean?" I ask, taking a sip of my champane.**

**"You like to board. You like video games. YOu play guitar, and apparantly you hit strongly," he chuckled.**

**"What did you expect...stuck up snotty bitch, into fashion and shit?" I remarked, reaching out for Danny's beer.**

**"Yea," they all said in unison. I grabbed Danny's bottle.**

**He looked at me and scoffed dramatically, in a joking manner. The bottle touched my lips and I took a sip of his heiniken, with a grimly smile on my face. I put the bottle down.**

**"Well I'm not," I lifted my brows. The beer bottles and champagne glasses glistened with courtyard lights and the moon shining down on us. I stood up.**

**"I'm glad for that," Dougie chuckled. I blushed.**

**"I'm gonna go change," I left and changed into some PJ's, then went back outside. We started telling stories about funny memories. The party had ended at three in the morning.**

**"Well thanks for the good time guys," I hugged them.**

**"What, it was your party," Tom laughed. **

**"Oh right," I smacked myself lightly and laughed.**

**"Well see ya later," Harry said, and they stumbled down the road to their car.**

**I went up to my room and got my bed ready.**

**"Night darling," Mum came inside and kissed my forehead.**

**"Night mum," I laid down and sighed. I held back a cheer of joy, and smiled WIDELY. **

**"That was one hell of a party," I said to myself. **_**Wonder when I can see them again?**_** Tomorrow will be dangerous. I laughed to myself.**

**Well hope you liked it -Evy.**


	2. Scatter

**Chapter-2 SCATTER.**

**It's been three weeks since my birthday party. I've been begging my mum to let me walk around town without the stupid body guard, but again...she insists on not letting me go.**

_**Knock, Knock. **_

**"WHAT?" I shouted angrily.**

**"Laney dear come out to eat. You haven't eaten in two days," the family maid shouted. She was like a second mother to me.**

**"Oh, Alice its you. I have eaten. I asked Philip to bring me some food," I responded.**

**"Oh, OK then um, I'll go tell your mother," I heard her walk away. **

**I sat on my bed, knees up to my chest, arms wrapped around my legs, staring out my window, at the rain. **

**(Later that day) **

**"Laney, are you awake?" I heard my mother knock lightly. I got off my laptop and walked over to the door.**

**"Yes mother, I'm up,"**

**"I'm sorry for not letting you go out, but...you have to understand ok?" she whispered. There was a hint of pain in her voice, as if she felt sorry for me.**

**"Yes mum,"**

**"Alright then, good night dear," I heard her footsteps fade as she walked down the hall.**

**"G'night," I whispered. **

**I walked back to my laptop.**

_**xxPrisonedPrincessxx I'm finally getting out. I feel bad for doing this behind my mums back but, if I don't get out...I'll go insane.**_

**I typed into my twitter, and entered. I went to my closet and walked into the jean section. I snatched some jeans and a hoodie from the other side. I changed and went back to my laptop. **

_**Charguitargirl xxPrisonedPrincessxx Hope you have fun. Hey maybe we can meet after some of your sneaking outs. You can do it spread your wings.**_

_**xxPrisonedPrincessxx Charguitargirl Yea sure thing...and thanks for the support..well I'm off. I promise 2 return and tell u all all about it. XD**_

**...**

_**Charguitargirl xxPrisonedPrincessxx KK. I'll try and stay up. Oh take an umbrella...its soaked out.**_

_**xxPrisonedPrincessxx Charguitargirl Ok thanks.**_

**I closed my laptop and ran over to my door. I placed my ear against it to listen. I turned the lock and ran to my window, and pushed the window doors open. I pulled up my hoodie and crossed over. I ran behind a tree, as I saw one of the guards pass by. Once he was out of my sight, I ran to the wall and climbed it. I crossed over and started jumping with joy from my escape.**

**"WHOSE THERE?" the guard shouted. **

_**Darn I'm going to get caught...damn it. I squeeled to loud. FUCK**_

**I cussed at myself.**

**I ran across the street, my feet splashing through the puddles, and the rain hitting my face. I ran past the Buckingham Palace shop, and down Buckingham Palace road. I don't know where I'm going...but I guess thats the exciting part in this whole thing...just where ever the...rain, haha, takes me.**

**I stopped once I reached 12 palace street. I was starting to feel cold and there was a nice little coffee lounge open. I entered and stood behind three people that were waiting. **

_**My first time buying myself something...feels great...no one to do it for me.**_

**I smiled to myself.**

**"Well well, no wonder its raining. Look whose released from her chains," I heard a familiar bolton accent. I turned around and smiled at Danny standing there with a smirk plastered on his face.**

**"Hi," I waved once in a busted manner.**

**"Hello, Princes-"**

**"SHHHH," I ran to him and covered his mouth.**

**"I sneaked out, ok. Its a matter of time before mum finds out and reports 'Princess Laney missing'," I whispered to him. He nodded.**

**"Ahh, so, your first few minutes of being free and getting soaking wet and walking into a coffee shop is the best you can do? Honestly I'm shocked, I'd thought you do better," he crosses his arms in front of his chest.**

**"Actually it was like about half an hour ago that I got out. I don't know where I am, but it feels great. I was just following the tears of angels," I explained to him.**

**"Well why didn't you call me? I could've picked you up to join us. Actually, why didn't you call me at all? Like none of us? We starting to think we weren't good enough for you. Well, except for Dougie. That bugger kept on saying 'No you guys, she's not like that. She's different. She said so herself'," he informed me. Imitating Dougie at the end. I sighed sharply and walked up next to him. He looked at me blankly. I swayed my fingers in signal for him to get closer. He leaned down a bit. I opened my mouth and took a breathe in. Then I quickly slapped him over the head causing him to jump.**

**"BECAUSE YOU FUCKERS DIDN'T GIVE ANY OF YOUR NUMBERS," I shouted.**

**"Oh," he laughed. "I guess maybe thats why,"**

**"Dummy," I whispered.**

**"So, where do you wanna go?" Danny wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked away, so he wouldn't see my crimson cheeks.**

_**No Laney. Stop it. This is Danny Jones. He is...he's...a guy...he's ...Danny Jones. Ok...remember what your friend said...play hard to get. No more being the guys rag doll. **_

**I took a deep breathe and looked back to see him.**

**"Where was it you said you were going to take me if I called you?" I smirked.**

**"Oh, we're having a party at our place. I was just around here getting some...eh...drinks," he chuckled.**

**"Alright then, lets go," I smirked, flashed him sexy eyes before walking past him.**

**He walked behind me, then passed infront of me, leading me to his car. After he unlocked it and got in, I had to take a deep breathe before even entering.**

**"Are you going to come in or not?" He chuckled. I smiled and entered. **

**The drive was quiet. And it was a long drive. We got off the vehicle and walked towards the house down the lot. The music was blaring loudly enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Danny opened the door and signalled me in. People were jumping and laughing and having a good time. I even saw Dougie snogging a girl in a corner. I smiled to myself at the wonders of being away from home. I spotted Tom dancing with a girl. He noticed me and began to wave hysterically calling me over. I chuckled and walked over to him, leaving Danny talking with a girl. The girl dancing with Tom turned to me.**

**"OMG, YOUR PRINCESS LAN-," she began...her eyes nearly escaping her.**

**"Shhhh," Tom covered her mouth, along with Harry who appeared out of no where, and Danny. My heart had dropped the first milisecond that I knew I was going to be discovered. I sighed deeply and chuckled.**

**"She sneaked out. Its up to us to keep her cover," Danny whispered. They uncovered her mouth.**

**"How come you know who she is, but we didn't?" Danny looked at the girl. **

**"Speak for yourself...I knew," Tom looked at Danny. I coughed lightly.**

**"Oh sorry, Um Laney this is Gio...Tom's girlfriend. Gio...well...you know who that is...obviously," Danny scrunched his face. The girl by the name of Gio, chuckled and extended her arm.**

**"Hello, nice to meet you Ms.," she smiled. I took her hand and smiled.**

**"Same here. And please...call me Laney. All personal family relations are off the table," I laughed.**

**"Oh well thats good," Gio laughed.**

**The whole night we spent laughing and talking. **

**Gio suddenly gasped. "I LOVE THIS SONG," she shouted.**

**"How far we've come," by Matchbox 20 played. She got up and pulled my hand to follow her into the crowd, where we started dancing and jumping to the song. Gio started singing along to the song, and I joined in. Suddenly the music stopped.**

**"PRINCESS LANEY HAS GONE MISSING. PRINCESS LANEY HAS GONE MISSING. THE QUENN IS LOOKING FOR HER. PEOPLE PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT. SHE'S 5'7. GREENISH BLUE GOLDEN EYES, LIGHT SKINNED, SHOULDER LENGTH HAIR. SHE HAS A SILVER RING ON HER LEFT MIDDLE FINGER, TWO PEIRCINGS ON THE TOP OF HER RIGHT EAR, AND THE FAMILY CREST TATTOO ON HER RIGHT WRIST. PLEASE IF YOU SEE HER, LOCATE THE STATION, OR THE QUEEN AT" the announcer's voice faded away as people near me, began to stare. Was the description really that obvious to me? In a flash, I saw a girl point at me.**

**"She fits the description," she shouted, causing everyone to turn to me. Gio stood in front of me.**

**"What no...she...likes the princess's style," Gio shrugged and laughed nervously. Everyone began to run towards me. I looked at everyone before I moved out the door.**

**"SCATTER," I shouted.**

_**Did they announce a bloody award or something? Shit...OK Laney...think. Where to go, where to go.**_

**I looked at the both end of the streets.**

**"Come on," I felt someone grab my shoulders. They shoved me in the car and slammed my door. The person got in and I finally noticed it was Danny. He turned to me and smiled, as he turned on the car.**

**"So...your place?" he asked. Before I could answer, he revved out of the street noticing the stampede of people coming out of his house.**

**We got to my place.**

**"Thanks again Danny for...uh...a nice night...even though it didn't last long," I chuckled, leaning my head on the car, "and for saving me back there," **

**"No problem. Hopefully we can do this again...minus the whole...chasing and radio announcement," he laughed.**

**"Yea" I laughed along. I placed my hands inside my pockets and felt a pen I had left in there from a while back.**

**"Talk to you later...Laney," he smiled sweetly. I grabbed the pen and reached for his arm, re-entering the car. I wrote down my number on his hand, and got out of the car. I sneaked around the back and entered the room, the way I left it. I changed quickly and unlocked my door after messing up my hair. I walked down to the main room.**

**"Laney, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you? You didn't answer the door?" my mum began.**

**"MUM...I was in my room," I looked at her, like she was losing it.**

**"But I knocked and you never answered. And the guard said your window was open," she said trying to calm down.**

**"I was tired mum, and you know how much I like the rain. I wanted the scent to enter the room," I smiled at her. "Mother, you know you don't have to flip out every-time you don't hear me," I smiled and hugged her.**

**"I know, Its just that I'm afraid something happens to you," she hugged me back. **

**After a while she calmed, we said our good nights, and I walked over to my room and threw myself on the bed, and knocked out.**


End file.
